Ezra's Force Journal
by Notrandomatall
Summary: This is a story about when the Rebels crew finds and watches Ezra's video entries. What will the crew find out about their crew member? If Ezra finds out, will he ever be able to trust the crew again? How long has Ezra been using the force without knowing and how strong is he? Whelup, you will just have to read to find out.
1. Unusual Find

Okay, so some author notes may be out of date. But like I said, it was all originallly on Wattpad. Sorry.  
I don't own Star Wars rebels *sobbing* but I love PINEAPPLES! Yep, I'm normal! XD

* * *

"Ezra! Clean your cabin now and don't come out until it's done!" Kanan orders his Padawan.  
"Aw, but why doesn't Zeb have to help?" Ezra questions desperately, even though he knows the answer.

"Because, Zeb doesn't through things around with the force when he is mediating and drop all of it when he comes out." Kanan says with a smirk, it's always both strange and amusing to walk in on Ezra meditating.

Strange for the fact you have to duck out of the way of orbiting chairs and various datapads, but amusing that he can do it and doesn't even relise it. Also the small fact you can BARELY ever get him to stop meditating unless he wants to.

Ezra sighs in defeat, "Fine."  
Ezra then turns and marches to his/Zeb's room and say mocking, "Prepare yourself for the battle field," while waving a mock finger in the air.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A few wars with cleaning later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ezra, Kanan sent me to chec..." Zeb started, but stopped when he walked into the room to find Ezra lieing on his stomach on the floor to reach under the desk while pulling things up and pilling them on the table.  
The one half of the room looked normal, the other half... Well, not so much.

"What are ya doin', kid?" Zeb asked Ezra, who jumped and clearly hadn't heard Zeb the first time he spoke.  
Ezra shuffled himself out from under the fest until he could sit up without hitting his head.

"Kanan said clean the room." Ezra paused, gesturing throughout the room, "I'm cleaning, in my own way."  
The half of the room that wasn't clean had sorted piles of things to be put away or held down once space was cleared.

"I see that. So, are you going to be ready for meditation next time so you won't have to pick up again?" Zeb asked as Ezra climbed back under the desk.  
"Yeah, yeah..." Was the muffled reply from Ezra.

Zeb then finally noticed the pile of datapads. A few of them were his, but others he had never seen before.

"Hey, Ezra." Zeb started.  
"Yeah?" Came Ezra's reply.  
"Whose datapads are these?  
Ezra momentarily crawled out far enough to see Zeb motion at the datapads.

"Um, most of them are yours, but about five of them are mine. I believe I have," Ezra paused, calculating/trying to remeber, "three books... And two ... Journals?" He said, sounding more like he was questioning his memory than anything else.

"Hm, okay. Oh! Almost forgot! Kanan said that once your done and eat lunch, that he wants to see you outside for force training." Zeb said.  
"That's it!" Ezra shouted, snapping his fingers, "I can use the force! I have to practice somehow! Thanks Zeb!" And with that, Ezra closed his eyes.

Things started moving things throughout the room and Zeb rolled his eyes.  
"Ya know what, I wanna sleep. I won't be able to sleep with you doing that so just this ONCE, I'm gonna help you." Zeb said.  
"Thanks Zeb." Ezra said, eyes still closed, not wanting to brake his concentration.

Zeb shuffled to the desk and began putting things away. He really did want to sleep, but he also wanted to look at Ezra's journals. The kid was to closed off and sometimes it's nice to know things about your companions.

Zeb had everything out away but the datapads in his pile while Ezra was obviously becoming tired from using the force.  
Zeb quickly put his and Ezra's datapads on the shelf, all except Ezra's to journals.

"Well, I did my share and it's STILL taking forever. When your done come out. I'll let Kanan know your practicing." Zeb said quickly, not wanting Ezra to figure out what he took.

But the thing was, Ezra already knew.

* * *

Okay, so ANOTHER story in the making. Also, no, Ezra may have wanted his crew to find/take the journal, but everything in it is true (in this story at least). Ezra figured it was better for them to figure it out this way then tell them himself. RANDOMATION DOMINATION! Okay, I think this pineapple note is done.


	2. What should we do?

**Hello people of the PINEAPPLES! Okay, so I call clicking the star button 'favoring' just so ya know. I don't own Star Wars rebels, but I do own this story line and all its crazly random uniqueness that is yet to be revieled through the clichés. Sooo... If you have managed to make it this far in the pineapple note/story, CONGRATS! Okay... And so the randomness continues...pineapples...**

**Okay, before you say it. Yeah, I know Hera doesn't squeal and that it's kinda OOC for her. But what can I say, the toddler version of Ezra is cute to her. Don't like, don't read. **

**Imma just gonna try a blanket disclaimer now: I DON'T OWN STAR WARS REBELS!**

* * *

"Hey Zeb," Sabine says when Zeb walked into the room.

"Hi."Zeb looks around, "have you seen Kanan?"

"No, why?"

"I need to show him something."

"And this 'something' would have relation to..."

"Ezra," Zeb says, walking out of the room.

"Kanan, " Sabine hears Zeb say when he walked into the kitchen.

Sabine followed, Hera and Kanan were sitting at the table. Kanan looked up and Zeb flopped two datapads down on the table.

"What are these?" Kanan questions while he cocked an eyebrow.

"These," Zeb pointed at the datapads, "are Ezra's journals."

There was a pregnant pause, then Hera said, "What? How and why did you take these from Ezra?!" Hera looked furious.

"That's what I would like to know." Kanan commented and Sabine nodded her head in agreement.

"Well, Ezra was cleaning his room when I walked in. I saw a stack of datapads," Hera groaned, "and I knew some weren't mine so I asked Ezra. He has three books, by the way. Anyways, I got him to practice the force by using it to clean the room and I got bored so I helped. I did the datapads last and took these," Zeb gestured to the 'pads, "and now we're here." Zeb finished his story with a smile.

"That reminds me, I need to check on him. But since he was practicing with the force to put everything away, I guess we'll skip it for now." Kanan got up and left the room.

Kanan had been gone for a minuet when he came back, a note in his hands.

The note read:

'Hey guys! Forgot to tell you and I couldn't miss this. Zeb, remember that family we saved with the TIE? The ones that were friends with my parents? Well, they finally found a home and I'm gonna help them get settled in. I'll be gone for the next week. Don't do anything stupid without me.

Kanan, I PROMISE, I'll practice meditation and practice the force out of sight. I have my communicator and lightsaber with me too. Hera, don't worry, I'm Fine and happy. Zeb, don't reck the room, I JUST finished cleaning it. And Sabine, I LOVE YOU!' You could practically see Ezra's smirk.

"Well, that's convenient," Hera sat down. With an embarrassed Sabine plopping down next to her.

Zeb and Kanan sat across from them and Chopper just rolled back and forth.

"So, are we going to look at them?" Zeb asked, breaking the silence.

"Hold on." Kanan said, closing his eyes, "Ezra is really gone, he isn't spying on use. So yeah, I guess we should. Ezra isn't excatly open with his emotions."

"I don't know," said a hesitant Hera, "I'm glad he is getting a brake, he deserves it, but, do you really think looking through his PRIVATE journals is going to gain his trust."

"Oh come ON Hera! Aren't you DYING to find out what the heck goes on in that head of his," Sabine exclaimed.

"You just want to see if he likes you," Hera smirked as Sabine blushed.

"Not in THAT way. More like confirm he doesn't," but Sabine was still blushing.

"Well... I guess we're looking in them." Kanan stated as he set up the datapads to show the contents, "video number one, here we come."

Corny, I know, but bare with me. Sorry that I'm late for updating EVERYTHING! Also sorry it is SOO short, the next will be longer. These were more like the prolouges to action. Anyways, today was my "do all possible homework" day, so hopefully Ill be able to get back into my pineapple filled routine. Until next time, PINEAPPLES! XD YEP, everyone knows the best time to post is almost one thirty in the morning! On Monday! PINEAPPLES!


	3. Unexpected Entries

**PINEAPPLES! Sorry for not updating... Yada yada yada... And ON WITH THE STORY! XD**

* * *

"So, I guess these go by date. There IS a video journal, and a writing journal." Kanan observed.

"Yeah, what do you think each journal is for?" Sabine questioned.

"Only one way to find out." Zeb stated as he hit play on the first journal entrie.

'A little raven haired toddler poped up infront of the screen. The energy clearly seen in his electric blue eyes. "Hi! My names Ezra! I'm starting a journal on my NEW datapad that my daddy and mommy got me for my birthday!" The toddler grinned in delight as a women and man picked him up and swung him around as he screamed in joy.'

"Aww... He's SO cute as a little kid!" Hera gushed.

"He has surprisingly good pronunciation for someone so young." Sabine noted.

'"Happy 4th birthday Ezra!" The man and women yelled into the camera as Ezra shrieked again. "Thank you! I love you mommy and daddy!" Ezra said as he threw his arms around his parents.

"We love you too, Ezra." Ezra's dad grins. "Forever and always" Ezra's mom beams down at the yawning child. Ezra hops off of his parents laps as he rushes to the camera again, "okay! This is my first datapad entrie! Yay!" Yawning, "now I have to go to bed. Bye!" Ezra smiled as the video stopped playing."

"Ezra seemed so happy..." Kanan commented.

"Play the next one!" Hera practically squealed.

"Okay. Okay. Calm down Hera!" Zeb grumbled, hitting play.

'An out of breath, grinning Ezra showed up. His hair was longer and he seemed slightly older. But not by much. "Soooo... Sorry I haven't made a video lately, I've been busy. Weird things have been happening that I've stopped considering as coincidences." Ezra pulls in a large breath before continuing, "it's weird. I've noticed that I'll be daydreaming and suddenly something falls, or I walk past a light and it turns on, or, I may have, kinda broke a plate when I looked at it yesterday."'

Everyone on the crew looked at Kanan. "What? Sometimes those things happen when you don't know or don't have control over the force. In this case, both."

'Ezra looked outside and then back at the datapad. "So, I walked past this merchants stand..."'

"Oh no." Everyone groaned.

' "and I got this really bad headache. I looked around, shrugged, and kept walking. I looked back at the merchant and he was gone."'

"Another Jedi?" Kanan said, more to himself.

' A woman calls from out in the distance saying that it was time for dinner. "Okay mommy! I'll be there soon!" Ezra looked at the screen with longing. "Okay, I have my first entrie about my... Weird dreams... They feel different." Ezra got close to the screen and whispered, "and sometimes... They come true!" With that, he pulled back and stated simply before loging off, "NEVER underestimate a four and a half year old!" While grinning.'

"Huh. So, who wants to read the next entrie?" Sabine questioned.

* * *

**Okay, that's where I'm gonna leave it. I stick by my statement from the pineapple note in the last chapter regarding Hera being OOC. Some of these will be shorter than others, but I'll try to have the next chapter of this short one out by tomorrow night. PINEAPPLES! Thanks for waiting! Updates soon! XD**


	4. Visions?

**I NOW DECREE! That this story will follow the timeline of Ezra losing his parents from the origional Star Wars Rebels show, while there will be some occurrences that will affect or be part of my other story. PINEAPPLES!**

**Sorry, older discussion. I kinda follow it. I have up to chapter nine posted on the other site and I'm currently transferring stories back and fourth inbetween working on new chapters so I say for the up pineapple time: please bare with me. Sorry. Opps. Thanks. PINEAPPLES! XD **

* * *

"I will. He is my Padawan, after all." Kanan takes the datapad and begins reading.

" 'I'm running through town, some boys who are playing tag with me laughing as we trip and tumble. We (the group of boys and I) turn a corner and almost run into a squad of troopers. A boy falls into one of them and is roughly pushed back. I help him up as I glare at the trooper.

We turn and run away, continuing with our game of hide and seek tag. I take a running start and leap. Suddenly I'm on the roof and look down at the others as they stare back in shock and wonder. I jump down, not sure of what I just did. Most of the boys had left and those who didn't keep asking how I did that. I tell them that I don't know and all but two of them dont believe me.'

I wake up (at this point the 'dream' has ended) and crawl out of bed and go to my parents room. It's weird because I'm suppost to have a get together with some of my friends a week from now.'" Kanan stopped, "and that's the end of the entrie."

"...He wrote THAT?! Isn't he like, four at the time?" Zeb questioned.

"And he barely went to school. This is before even THAT!" Sabine added.

"... Well, when he manages to stay focused, he usually is a fast learner." Kanan commented after a moment.

"Let's watch the next one!" Hera practically squelled, clearly excited to see more of young Ezra.

Zeb pressed play.

'Ezra is laughing with two boys next to him. "Come ON Ezra! Do you always have to do a photo shoot before we play?" The one boy laughed, clearly messing with Ezra. "Oh, but I do Mark! You made a datapad entrie just yesterday!" Ezra responded, grinning smugly.

The last boy just laughed. "Yep, just normal kids here!"

"This is TOTALLY what normal five," Mark gestured to himeself, "four and a half," gesture towards Ezra, "and six year old boys do and say!"

The boys sat in silence for a moment before bursting with laughter.

"Oh, that was perfect! That was... Ooh... I cant breath!" The last boy giggled, holding his sides.

"Deeeeeeeeeeppp breaths, Andrew. Deep breaths." Ezra said mockingly, a smirk on his young face. "I'm doing this 'pad entrie to introduce my two best friends! We are a part of a larger group of boys, but we are the closest." Ezra paused before gesturing dramatically at each boy as he stated his name. "This is Andrew Ramerase, and Mark Jace Williams."

Each boy bowed with silliness as Ezra just beamed at them.

"Ezra!" A young, female voice called from out of range of the camera.

"What Jane?" Ezra yelled back as a girl stormed in, hands on her hips.

"Your friends are here. Are you making a datapad entrie?" The girl looked towards the pad with curiosity.

"Yeah. Great. Now I have to introduce YOU too!" Ezra groaned, "this is my ten year old cousin-"

Jane cut in, "-and best friend/protector of the imbecile-"

Ezra was unfazed, " Jane Anne Britree. We have a different last name because her parents combined their two last names to get their new last name."

Jane took up speaking, "my moms last name was Getree, and my dads was Bridger. So what? Don't you have some friends to play with?"

At that, Ezra hoped up and smiled as he turned the camera off.'

"He acts different around his friends, like he is having more fun." Sabine inferenced.

"Yeah, he acted with love towards his parents, joy with his friends, and teen level annoyance with his cousin. He's had an act longer than we thought. I bet the empire taking his parents away was just the jogan on top." Hera said, mulling all the new information on Ezra over.

"Let's watch another." Zeb suggested.

Kanan pressed play.

'And out of breath Ezra, with a look of horror on his face. After a minute of just standing infront of the camera shaking, he said barely over a whisper, "it came true... my dream... it happened... it JUST happened!"

Ezra plopped to the floor, clearly shaken.

"Mark and Andrew believed me... they always believe me. What did I do? What just happened?!" Ezra's eyes were a mixture of fear and curiosity.

"That dream I wrote about on my other datapad just happened. Shenki fell into a trooper and everything." Ezra shook his head, "why... how did I jump that high? What did I do? I'm so confused. I can't even ask my mommy and daddy. They are broadcasting and I'm just sitting here, trying to figure it out."

Ezra paused, jumped up, ran up to a window and opened the front door. In walked Jane and Tseebo.

"Hey Ez' what did I miss?" Jane asked as she took in Ezra's shaken form, then in a concerned tone, "are you okay? Where are your parents?"

"Broadcasting," Was Ezra's answer as Tseebo climbed down into the basement in the corner of the screen.

As soon as he was gone, Ezra jumped into Janes arms and began sobbing.

"Oh, Ezra..." Jane said soothingly, like she had done this a million times before hand.

"Jane, it's gotten worse," Ezra's muffled reply came from her shirt that was now wet with tears when he pulled back.

"Can you show me?" Jane asked carefully. It was clear that the earlier banter between them was to make Ezra look tough infront of his friends.

"... I'll try," Ezra closed his eyes as Jane checked and closed the windows to make sure no one saw.

Slowly, a cup gravitated towards Ezra as Jane sat back down.

"Good job! It looks like you have more control now!" Jane exclaimed, clearly impressed.

Ezra opened his worry filled eyes, "I know, but I still don't get why I can do that." He said gesturing towards the cup.

"I dunno buddy, just another mystery of life." Jane smiled hugging Ezra. "Now come on, let's go to bed or our parents will have our heads."

Silence for a moment, then hysterical laughter came from the two.

"Okay Jane, can you turn off my datapad while I get ready?" Ezra asked, even though he had already left.

While Jane was fiddling with the pad to turn it off, you could hear Ezra saying that he loved his mommy and daddy and goodnight to both of them. Along with Tseebo.'

"...well that was different." Zeb said frankly.

"No kidding." Hera said, only half paying attention while wrapping her mind around the video.

"What gave it away?" Sabine asked sarcastically.

"Guys?" Kanan got the crews attention, "I think Jane might be a force sensitive."

* * *

**I'm evil! I'll update soon. But until then, feel free to say weither or not Jane should be force sensitive, I'm prepared either way. PINEAPPLES! Yay! Another busy weekend. Joy. Oh well, with pineapples at my side, NOTHING can go wrong! Until next time my pineapplers! XD**


	5. Is she?

**PINEAPPLES as promised...**

* * *

**_Find out if Jane is force sensitive. Fluff. Knowledge about Ezra. Friend time._**

* * *

"Wait... WHAT?" The entire crew, minus Kanan, said so close to being all at once it could have been timed.

"I. Think. Jane. Might. Be-" Kanan started slowly, until Hera interrupted, arms crossed over her chest and clearly not amused. "We all heard you. We meant, why do you think that."

"Thanks for clarifying." Kanan said with a smirk, clearly happy with himself, "she was relatively calm around Ezra when he used the force. And it just kinda seems like it to me."

"Well, how do we know?" Sabine asked.

"I guess by watching another." Zeb says as Chopper beeped and pressed play.

_'There is a brief glimpse of Ezra as he runs to the opposite side of the room with Jane. "You'll want to see this." Is all he said as he and Jane started running through the room. "In here, Ez!" Jane called. They ducked into two separate airvents that were still in the line of the pad that could be presumed hidden._

_Suddenly troopers come running into the room. "Where are those blasted kids!" One trooper asked as they searched the room. Suddenly the door slammed shut and all the troopers turn to see no one there._

_Jane and Ezra begin to make strange noises to scare the troopers off and it worked. Soon they (the troopers) were running away like scared little girls and Ezra and Jane emerged, laughing their heads off._

_Suddenly, Mark and Andrew came into the room, laughing just as hard. "THAT was PRICELESS!" Mark exclaimed._

_"Ez, PLEASE tell me that you got that on video?" Andrew said between laughs._

_"You bet!" Ezra said. Adjusting the pad._

_"Nice job on the distraction and person less door closing." Jane commented, bright smile on her face._

_"Nice trapping in an abandon home and making strange noises." Mark smirked._

_"We should probably appologise..." Ezra said straight faced._

_It was silent for a moment._

_And another moment._

_And another._

_Then they all broke out in laughter that was sure to have had been heard across town._

_"Good one Ez!" Andrew said, wiping tears from his eyes while beaming._

_"Yeah, well they probably heard our laughter. So we should probably go." Ezra said laughing._

_And the entrie ended with four smiling, young faces looking towards the cameras.'_

"AWWWWW!" Hera gushed. "They're adorable!"

Zeb facepalmed.

"Just be happy she isn't asking If we can keep them..." Sabine whispers to Zeb, who smirked. Kanan chuckled, showing that he heard.

"Hey!" Hera yelled, "I can HEAR you!"

They all laughed, all but one ticked pilot.

"I'm gonna drop you off on a planet one of these times and just flllyyyyyyy far, far away..." Hera muttered, while clicking play.

_'Ezra had his tongue out in consentration as he adjusted the datapad. Then moved back into a half circle with Andrew, Mark, Jane, and himself._

_"HELLO!"Ezra yelled, throwing his hands in the air. Everyone else smirked._

_"Sorry 'bout that future Ezra, this is your first sleepover, 'member?" Andrew said, still smirking._

_"Yeah, and guess who is the moron who managed to get herself roped into watching them while his" Jane pointed to Ezra, "parents are out shopping since im staying here this weekend."_

_"Aww, don't act like you dont LOVVVVEEEEE it!" Mark joked, nudging her._

_"Bug off, fiveses." Jane smirked as Andrew and Ezra stifled their laughs at the nickname._

_"Okay, so what are we going to do first BESIDES call me embarrassing nicknames?" Mark questioned, "and don't act like you dont LOOOOOOOVVVVVVEEEEEEE me!" Mark said as he got up and came back with four juice pouches._

_"Your right, I do love you," Jane said, taking a sip and clearly enjoying the shocked faces, "I like that I can trick you into getting me my favorite type of juice pouch without even having to ask." Jane smirked._

_"Okay, okay. Let's settle down. Sheesh, I should be the one incharge, YOU all act like kids." Andrew states, followed by a chorus of 'we are's. "It's Ezs sleep over, he gets to choose what we do first!"_

_Ezra's face lit up. "Let's start with a challenge. How 'bout 'who knows who best'?"_

_"I'm down with that." Was Andrew's reply._

_"Fine by me" Was Mark's answer._

_"Well, it is YOUR sleepover... So, okay." Jane shrugged._

_"Yessssssssssss!" Ezra said, pumping his little fists._

_"K, I'll go first." Jane stated._

_They went through the basic questions of favorite food, color, music, ect. But being kids at a sleepover, it quickly went from a game of 'who knows who best' to an extreme version of truth or dare._

_"I bet you can't lift that cup Ezra." Mark mocks._

_Ezra smirk eps and raises his hand. The cup doesn't rise and they all laugh at Ezra inability to lift it._

_"It's not like YOU guys can." Ezra mumbles._

_"Well, we're not special like you." Jane said, "besides, we might not know what makes you different and you might not be able to control it. But truth be told, you are awesome with or without your lifting powers."_

_"Yeah, well never be able to jump buildings like you..." Mark started with a smile._

_"Or run nearly as fast as you..." Andrew continued with a smirk, and grumbled, "learned that the hard way..."_

_"Or lift things without trying to. Your instincts are better than ours. You know that we can never do those things, and you use them to protect us." Jane finished, broadly smiling at the blushing Ezra._

_Just then the front door opened. Mira and Ephraim walked in with bags._

_"Okay kids, time for bed." Mira said as she walked out of sight of the camera._

_"Yeah, time for bed." Ephraim said with a wink as he tossed the blankets at the kids._

_Mira came in, rolled her eyes, took the bags from Ephraim and thanked Jane for babysitting._

_"Well, night kiddo." Ephraim said, ruffling Ezra's hair._

_"Night daddy, night mommy." Ezra said, kissing his parents. Clearly not caring if it sounded babyish to his friends._

_"Night Aunt Mira, night uncle Ephraim." Jane said, closing her eyes._

_"Good night Mr. And Mrs. Bridger!" Mark and Andrew chorused._

_"Goodnight." Mira and Ephraim said._

_The kids lay still for a while, then they all turned so they faced each other, said goodnight and fell asleep.'_

"I think he left the camera on." Zeb stated.

"Shhhhhhhhh!" Kanan shushed.

_'All was still when suddenly one of Ezra's arms jolted out and with his eyes still closed, the cup from earlier floated up into the air with other lose objects in the room. The cup was almost to the ceiling when the datapad died.'_

"Well... That was different." Sabine stated frankly.

"Yeah," Zeb said, "if ya wanna call it that."

"One more, then we should go to bed." Kanan said.

"Why?" Sabine whined.

"Because we still have that OP. tomorrow." Hera stated then pressed play.

* * *

**I'm evil. But I'm also exhausted so I'll finish this chapter in the next one I guess. PINEAPPLES FOREVER! Yeah! Has anyone figured out my name yet? PINEAPPLES and updates soon! XD**


	6. Birthdays and Battlefields

**So, I didnt notice that I left my summary of the story up on my last post until after I posted. So I guess I'll make it a mini description thing from now on. It may always contain spoilers. Or not. YAY! PINEAPPLES! XD IM gonna be focusing on this story the most for a while, but I will update my other stories. I have so many things I wanna type! But I can't fast enough! Oh well! Pineapple up!**

* * *

**_Ezra's fith birthday. Play fighting. Schooling. Vision._**

* * *

_'A sigh. "Ezra, I just CANT do it. I'm not special like you." Jane says, clearly frustrated with her arms crossed over her chest._

_"I'm sure you can Jane." Ezra, who is sitting criss-crossed on the floor, says._

_"Look, I think we've done enough today, and I don't feel like you filming me while I'm frustrated-"_

_"-which is always-" Jane ignored Ezra._

_"-Is a good idea. Can we just go to your place already?"_

_Ezra had his eyes closed and asked cockly, "why? Is it for my suprise birthday party? Or should I say my not-so-suprise birthday party?" Ezra opened his eyes as shock crossed Janes face._

_"How did you..." Jane started and Ezra shrugged._

_"Apperantly being special includes random mind reading. Weird, right?" Ezra said, a curious look on his face._

_Jane sighed, "let's just go..."_

_Ezra picked up his still recording datapad and followed Jane down the street, "I'll act suprised if you don't tell them that I knew."_

_Jane bobbed her head in a contemplating manor, "Okay, I'm fine with that."_

_Ezra and Jane walked quietly down the street before muttering, "be convincing." She then took off yelling, "hah! I'm faster than you Ezra! You'll NEVER catch up!"_

_Ezra rolled his eyes and the pad went out of focus as he ran down the street yelling, "yeah right!"_

_Jane ran into the house and Ezra didn't slow down. Suddenly the camera in the pad went dead as it was dark._

_"SUPRISE!" Yelled a crowd of people as the lights came on to reveal Ezra's home now decorated with colorful streamers._

_Even though the camera was lopsided, Ezra's smile was evident._

_"Aw! Thanks!" Ezra beamed as a group of kids surround him._

_"Happy 'Empire Day' Ezra." Mark said mockingly. It was clear Imperails believed that the party was for Empire day._

_Andrew smirked, "Happy birthday, kid."_

_Ezra scowled, "Thanks old man." Was the taunting reply._

_"Ez, is your pad still on?" Jane asked._

_"Oh, yeah!" Ezra set the pad up so it took in the room filled with people, his parents, kids, family, friends, Mark, Andrew, Jane, and Himself._

_"Well! I'm gonna go enjoy my party! Im sure my parents will record some of it, so bye!" Ezra finished as the screen went black.'_

* * *

Silence then, "Oh my GOSH! He was so CUTE!" From a squealing Hera.

Sabine just rolled her eyes.

"He's perseptive, unless he's distracted." Kanan commented.

"Can you really mind read?" Zeb asked, nervous abut having Ezra and Kanan being able to pick up on his thoughts. No wonder Ezra always knew where his pranks were!

Kanan smirked, "Maybe, but it seems like he didn't have control at this point, hence 'random mind reading'." Kanan said with hand quotes.

"Well that was interusting." Hera said, now having more control. "But now we need to get ready for the mission tomorrow. So goodnight."

* * *

One night, mission, and begging crew later, Kanan brought the datapads out.

* * *

"Yes! Hit play!" Hera said.

"Calm down, and PLEASE no more squealing." Kanan said with a sigh as Sabine hit play.

* * *

_'The camera on the datapad was being adjusted, a man sighed._

_"Ezra, we need to finish your schooling. Come sit back down." The man said._

_"But daaaaaaddddddddd!" Ezra whined._

_"EZRA. Here. Now." Ezra's dad commanded._

_"Fine." Ezra grumbles, "I just wanted to record the lesson."_

"_Why?" Ezra's dad asks, not mockingly, he seemed genuinely curious as to why._

_"I wanted to be able to look back at the lesson if I got confused." Ezra stated shyly._

_"That's a good idea Ezra, okay back to math. So, what is multiplication?" Ezra's dad asked._

_"Multiplication is like repeated addition. Right?" Ezra said, clearly doubting his answer._

_"That's right Ezra!" Ephraim praised, "so if the problem is 'what is 3 times 5' you would..."_

_"You would add three five times?!" Ezra said, sounding more confident in his answer by the end._

_"Yep, and that would be..."_

_"Well, 3 plus 3 is 6, 6 plus 3 is 9, 9 plus 3 is 12, and 12 plus 3 is 15. So three times five is fifteen!" Ezra yelled as he jumped up and pumped his fists in the air happily when his dad nodded and smiled, showing him that he got the right answer._

_"Good job, Ezra! You think your ready for some more?"_

_"Yeah!" Ezra nodded his head eagerly._

_"Okay, I here are some more problems." Ephraim handed Ezra a datapad, "you might want to turn off your datapad now so it doesn't lose its battery."_

_Ephraim kissed Ezra on the head and left so Ezra could do his work undisturbed. Ezra sat there staring at the door, smiling for a few seconds before hoping up and turning off the datapad.'_

* * *

**(A/N: the school thing might be unbelievable, but that is how my sister is when it comes to math. No lie.)**

* * *

"... Wait, he knew multiplication? Isn't he like FIVE in this?!" Sabine questioned.

"Well, he did write those entries, he is clearly homeschooled so far. Do you think his parents were trying to get ready in case they were taken away?" Hera said.

"Maybe..." Kanan replied.

Chopper grumbled.

"Shush it droid." Zeb responded.

"Wait, he has a good point. Love, did Ezra put anything in his other journal around the time of the video?" Hera asked.

"Um, let me check." Kanan scrolled through the other journal, "there's one that's before the next video, and then another one about six videos from now."

"Who wants to read?" Sabine asked.

"I guess I will." Zeb said. Everyone looked at him, confused. "What?" No response. "I'm just gonna start reading..."

Zeb took the pad out of Kanan's hands and started reading.

* * *

_'Fighting. Tons of boys are fighting. But it's not bad fighting. At least not at first it seems like play fighting, almost like a tournament._

_Mark, Andrew and I are fighting. We are praciticng. Andrew was practicing from his Anzat origins, and Mark from his Hapan origins. Origins as in, we had a sleepover when we looked up or species fighting style for when we fight. It wasn't easily hacking the Empires files either..._

_I practed with my 'specialness' as Andrew, Mark and Jane dubbed it._

_Play fighting, practice fighting until we leave..._

_The group of boys we hang out with are all breaking into group and Andrew, Mark, and I are ready._

_We were down to the final round. I'm facing another boy and he pulls out a blade, which is against the rules._

_He attacks me while Andrew and Mark try to get through the crowd that's holding them back._

_Andrew ran somewhere and came back with Jane who quickly shoves boys out of the way and tackles the Rodian who was attacking me...'_

* * *

"Well... That was strange." Was Sabines comment.

"Please tell me that he doesn't still go to the fight..." Kanan groaned.

"It seemed like he was trying to remeber his vision." Hera commented.

"He probably had it when he was asleep." Everyone looked at Zeb, "What? He wakes me up sometimes with all his mumbling and thrashing."

"Back to the fight thing. Knowing Ezra, he is probably still going to go." Said Sabine. "Wow, did I just talk about something that happened in the past in present tense? Ya know what? I don't wanna know."

"He probably did..." Hera stated apprehensively as she pushed play for the video.

* * *

_'The camera was being adjusted on a table to reveal Mark and Andrew sparing._

_"Okay, I know I had that, weird, dream but I'm still gonna fight. Come on. We finally get to practice fighting and it's only for fun. I'll record this part and then make another after the battle!" Ezra explained._

_"Also it's only hand to hand combat skills. Plus... It was only a dream. Right?" Ezra sounded like he was trying to convince himself by the end._

_Ezra ran back to join Andrew and Mark and they simultaneously did kicks to the center of their newly formed triangle with barely any space between the feet._

_Their feet dropped back and they were in a fighting stance and yet again, simultaneously did punching, kicking, and flipping combination._

_They ended with their bodies in fighting stance with their right fists barely apart before dropping out of stance._

_"Well, that was fun." Andrew commented._

_"And we were pretty good." Ezra sounded excited, "I told you the research would do us good!"_

_"Yeah! We did that good on our first time. Imagine how good we'lol be if we keep practicing!" Mark exclaimed._

_"Let's practice individually. They are going to have us spilt up by species first." Ezra said._

_"Okay. I call this corner!" Andrew yelled and ran to the corner of the room, but still in line of the camera._

_Each boy had a datapad and seemed to be doing research about their species._

_"Well that's kinda gross..." Andrew murmured. "I personally prefer fruit over," Andrew shuddered, "other's brains. Gross! Just gross."_

_The other boys shuddered. "Well, at least we have a new version of tag now." Ezra tried to lighten the mood, but Mark seemed to be feeling competitive._

_"You think that's groos, apparently I was BREED between pirates and beautiful women, so with the limited gene pool," Mark sounded out the words 'gene pool', "we are naturally beautiful." Mark finished with a mocking tone and pretened to fluff his hair in a girlish manor._

_Ezra and Andrew laughed. "YOU?" Andrew laughed._

_"BEAUTIFUL?" Ezra laughed._

_"Not in a MILLION light years!" Mark finished through his own bought of laughter._

_Once that laughing died down, Andrew asked, "what are you gonna practice, Ez?"_

_Ezra shrugged, "there's a lot of stuff, I think I'll work on controlling my 'specialness'. The last thing we need is me accidentally levitating a loth cat. Again."_

_Silence._

_Then hysterical laughter at the memory._

_The boys settled, Mark and Andrew could be seen practicing fighting stances, punches, kicks, and what seemed like other ways to fight native to their species._

_Ezra, however, sat in the middle of the rug on his knees with his elbows resting on them, hands folded, and head resting against them. (So basically the position he was in when he opened the holocron, minus the seat which made his legs go over the edge.)_

_There was a bowl set infront of him. It was shaking, not lifting, but shaking. Finally it was a few inches off the ground when Mark looked out the window then at Andrew. "Sundown."_

_"Come on Ez, it's time to go." Andrew said, putting the bowl back."_

_Ezra opened his eyes, hoped up, and yelled "Race ya!" As Mark shut off the datapad.'_

* * *

"Wait? He could control it?" Was Zeb's first question.

"Yeah, he couldn't so that before. He seemed to struggle with it." Sabine commented.

"Well, this was before his parent were taken away." Hera said softly.

"He still had trust and was open to the force. He didn't block it off or try to smother it. He didn't even know what it was. Which is probably why he called it his instincts later on." Kanan said.

Chopper beeped.

"Your right Chop." Sabine turned from the droid to the Jedi. "Kanan, he calls it his specialness at this point in his entries. Why do you think he was calling it his instincts when we found him. More like he found us." Sabine grumbled the last sentence.

"Something probably happened to his friends..." Kanan trailed off.

Hera sighed, "let's watch the next one. Something tells me that we should be prepared to see a bruised Ezra."

"The way they were practicing seemed almost timed... It seems familiar..." Kanan said.

"We might find out why soon enough." Hera commented as clicked play.

* * *

_'Jane was blocking the entire screen as she adjusted the datapad. When she finished, she sat back and revieled Mark, Andrew, and a bruised, yet grinning bashfully, Ezra._

_"I can't BELIEVE you went to that fight! And after you had one of your dreams, none the less!" Jane scolded. "This is worse than when you figured out you were having a surprise birthday party. How did you even do that? Ya know what, off topic. What on Lothal was that Rodian thinking?!"_

_"Jane, calm down." Andrew soothed._

_"Ezra, I can't believe that I'm agreeing with Jane, but that was stupid." Mark said, arms crossed._

_"Your lucky that Andrew got me in time." Jane scowled._

_Ezra was quiet. He was pale and bruised, clearly exhausted._

_With a sigh, Ezra started, "I know what I did was stupid-"_

_"-No dip, Sherlock-" Mark cut in._

_"-and I'm sorry, but it's not my fault that the Rodian got annoyed and decided to take a blade to me." Silence. "Thank you Jane for breaking up the fight and I won't do anything like that again unless I have to." Sincerity laced Ezra's words, "Now I'm gonna go clean myself up and go to bed before my parents get home. I think another scolding can wait 'till tomorrow. Feel free to explain to the datapad what happened for future reference, but I'm going to bed."_

_Ezra got up and left._

_A loud thud came rrom another room and Jane sighed, "he's just gonna hurt himself more..." Jane murmured before standing, "I'm gonna get Ezra to bed, start explaining and I'll join you once he's asleep."_

_Jane then left the room._

_Andrew and Mark just sat there for a minuet staring after her._

_Mark clapped his hads together, "so, where do we begin?"_

_Andrew rolled his eyes, "I don't feel like describing all the mini fights that were fine, so let's jump to this. Ezra was in the final round with a Rodian since the species grouping were done with."_

_Mark picked it up from there, "So Ezra was dodging the guys swings and it was annoying him. Ezra would dodge a punch, and give a punch. Finally the Rodian seemed to have had enough of it and pulled out a hidden blade. As soon as we" Mark gestured to himself and Andrew, "Saw it, we tried to get to Ezra."_

_Andrew then continued, "we tried pushing through the crowd, but they held us back so we yelled for Ezra. I saw it wasn't getting us anywhere and went to grab Jane."_

_"While I continued to try to get to Ezra." Mark finished._

_Jane walked back into the room._

_Mark pulled a toy gun (like a nerf gun, but I doubt that have those on Lothal) and deadpanned, "Intruder." While shooting a dart at a stunned Jane's sholder, "Don't worry, I got her."_

_Andrew shook his head while he laughed and Mark chuckled._

_Jane crosses her arms and glares at Mark, Jet black hair falling infront of her sapphire blue eyes causing her to uncross them._

_"So, where are you in the explaination. Asks the quote on quote intruder." Jane says, with a glare at Mark._

_"The part where you come in 'darling'." Mark commented, sarcasm lacing the word darling._

_Jane just glares as Andrew fights and fails to contain his laughter from watching the banter._

_"Ezra's gonna have a field day when he sees this..." Andrew comments._

_"I thought you LOVVVVEEEEEDDDDDDD me." Mark said while laying a hand on his chest in fake offense from her glowering._

_"Jerk..." Jane muttered, "so, when the ding-a-ligns finally gathered enough common sense to get someone, Andrew ran to me since Ezra's parents have been broadcasting is secure locations lately." Worry laced Janes face. "I got there and seperated the fight before any serious damage could be done, but Ezra still has some pretty nasty cuts that will soon be scares."_

_"So that's pretty much what happened." Andrew finished._

_"He's still a moron." Mark commented._

_"No kidding. I can't believe I'm related to said moron." Jane said, which caused them all to laugh._

_"So I guess we turn off the datapad now." Andrew said._

_"Yeah, he'll probably explain from his side of the story later." Mark said, talking about Ezra._

_"Yeah... So, bye." Jane finished awkwardly as she turned off the datapad.'_

* * *

"... That IDIOT!" Zeb roared.

"No kiddin." Sabine said.

"Well, at least he was reprimanded." Hera commented with a sigh.

"Yeah, but it was still stupid." Kanan added.

"Another?" Hera asked hopefully.

"Why not." Kanan said as he clicked play, nervous to find what his Padawan got himself into that time.

* * *

**So Imma gonna explain the system I'll be using from now on. ' is used at the start or end of every entrie, weither it's written or filmed. Joe (the line) will also be used inbetween visions or when the entrie is finished, so be careful.**

**In a video entrie () will be used for author notes plus it will be bolded, and [ ] will be used for the crew in bothe types of entries. Cause the crew has been reacting, I just didn't know how to make it less confusing. I'll be attempting to change all journal entries so they are italicized but I dunno how that'll work. **

**Sorry in advance. Any questions or mistakes, or if you need the system clarified, don't hesitate to ask. Still don't own Star Wars or its Rebels. **

**PINEAPPLE. OUT. XD**


	7. He seems so normal

**I'm just saying this now. Before you see the word singing and take off running, I'm not doing a high school musical thing. There will be a few songs and honestly the lyrics can sometimes annoy me when they are in a story but that's why I'm having the characters being so expressive. There will only be a few chapters, not in a row, of singing and it will be decently placed. Please bare with me. Thanks! VIRTUAL PINEAPPLEZ!**

* * *

_**Force using. Hanging out. Schooling. Ya know, the useh**_

* * *

_' Ezra pops up infront of the screen and yells "HIYA!"_

**[ "so much for eardrums"~Zeb]**

_Mark and Andrew come into view and promptly shush him._

_"DUDE, your gonna give the suprise away." Andrew scolded. Mark only smirked._

_"Do you even know what the suprise IS, Andrew?" Mark asked with a mischievous grin as he and Ezra pulled out toy dart guns (just picture stinking nerf guns/blasters whenever I say dart gun)._

_"Guy NO! We are NOT hitting Jane when she comes in for practice!" Andrew reprimanded._

_"Who said they were for me?" Another voice calls, then yells "GET HIIIMMMMMMM!"_

_Suddenly Jane rushes infront of the screen with Mark and Ezra who take "cover" behind a plastic play chair and start firing at a dumbfounded Andrew._

_When the firing stops, an irritated Andrew asks, "What was th-"_

_"INTRUDER!" Mark, Ezra and Jane all yell in sync, "don't worry," Ezra stated with a smirk, "we got him." Jane finished._

_Mark sighed, "They grow up so fast." He then held a hand on his heart as he wiped a non existent tear with had a fake look of pride, to hide his amusement, and said, "I'm so proud!"_

_Andrew glowered, "Ten... Nine... Eight... Seve-"_

_"What's he doing?" Ezra whispered._

_"I think he's counting down the time we have to run," Mark whispered back, eyes wide._

_"Five... Four... Thre-"_

_"RUN!" Mark, Ezra, and Jane all yelled as they hoped up and ran._

_Andrew was on their tail._

**["They left the camera on." Zeb commented.**

**"Yeah, but I think they come back." Kanan said, "there seems to be more slides with the in this video."**

**"So, we've got time." Hera said.**

**"A... Dart gun?" Sabine questioned.**

**"Looks like it." Kanan said.**

**"It looks like we have time, I'm going to get something to eat, yell if they are back on." Zeb said.**

**"He talks about it like its a show." Hera commented.**

**"We you act like a fan girl, so it's fitting." Kanan said with a smirk.**

**"Love, don't even want to go there." Hera glared.**

**Sabine pulled up a dart gun. "I'm gonna play intruder, it looked fun."**

**"How are you going to do that?" Kanan asked.**

**"You'll see..." Sabine smirked mischievously.**

**They all say watching the screen for a few minuets when Sabine randomly yelled, "THERE BACK ON ZEB!"**

**The Lasat came running in just for Sabine to pull out her dart gun, yell "INTRUDER!", and promptly shot Zeb. Who was not in any ways amused.**

**The crew, minus Zeb and Ezra (who wasn't there), laughed. Zeb grumbled.]**

_Finally Ezra, Mark, and Jane ran back into the room and closed_ _the door before Andrew could enter._

**["shoulda done that a while ago..."~Sabine]**

_"this is kinda defeating the purpose of practice, ya know that right?" Ezra said._

_"Who cares if the band isn't at its best, it's MY birthday party were playing at. If they don't like it, they can leave." Jane commented._

_"No offense, but our playlist isn't at its best already. We should just let Andrew in and start practice. Who knows, maybe playing through it will give us more ideas for the lyrics."_

_Jane sighed, "fine."_

_"Why are we doing a so many girly songs again?" Ezra asked as Mark let a still steaming Andrew back in the room._

_"Because it's her," Andrew gabbed a thumb in Jane's direction, "birthday and party."_

_Jane frowned, "and they're _not_ girly. Did you even read the lyrics?!"_

_Ezra didn't say anything._

_"Ezra." Jane tone warned of danger if he didn't say yes. But he didn't. "EZRA BRIDGER! The party is _tonight_! Really dude." Jane then crossed her arms._

_Ezra sighed, "fine. Give me the stinkin music and I'll read it."_

_Mark put his hands up in surrender, "I read over the music. I swear."_

_"Traitor..." Ezra grumbled. "What songs are we playing anyways?"_

_"You would _know_ if you actually _read_ the _music_!" Jane exclaimed, waving her hands around for effect._

_"I know. I know." Ezra held his hands up in mock surrender, "I'll ensure it won't happen again Sargent." A glare from Jane, "Now will you please tell me the songs we're playing?"_

_"Fine," Jane huffed. Taking a moment to cool down, "Um..." Jane flipped through the sheet music to get all the song titles, "we're playing... Welcome to my life which is by simple plan... Just One Yesterday by Fall Out Boy... um, Angel with a shotgun by The Cab... and Day One by Matthew West."_

_"Who are the leads for each song?" Mark asked._** (Leads as in lead singers)**

_"I think it's a group song for Welcome To My Life. Then Just One Yesterday is the song I'm leading, Jane has a solo and also is accompaniment vocals. Jane leads the song Angel With A Shotgun. And Mark, you lead the song Day One." Andrew announced._

_"I'm glad I'm not leading. I get to be the instrumental accompaniments to all the songs!" Ezra exclaimed once he finished reading the sheet music._

_"We need to practice at least one song on film so we can listen to how we sound." Jane said._

_"Let's do Welcome to my life. It has all of us singing so it should be easiest." Mark explained._

_"Okay, let's get set up." Jane said, walking up on their home made stage._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~One home made stage makeover later~~~~~~~~~~~

_Mark was sitting at his drums, Andrew was tuning his guitar, Jane was adjusting the microphone, and Ezra was messing around with the keyboard + synthesizer to get it to his liking._

_"I think we're ready." Andrew stated._

_"Everyone have sheet music?" Jane asked._

_"Everyone have their _own_ sheet music?" Mark questioned, looking at Ezra who grinned sheepishly._

_After a chorus of yeahs, Jane asked, "everyone know the dance?"_

_"It's simple Jane, all we have to do is look at the person who is singing and make a slight motion to represent what we are singing." Ezra recited._

_"Good." Jane nodded, then yelled into the microphone, "NOW IS EVERYBODY READY?!"_

_All the boys winced, then Ezra said, "no offense Jane, but in order to be able to listen to the music, we need our eardrums."_

_"And this ISN'T a rock concert, it's barley a practice." Mark, who was still covering his ears, snapped._

_"Ugh, let's just start." Andrew said, and Mark counted off._

_"One... Two... One, two, three, four!"_

**_*music started*_**

_"Do you ever feel like falling down?" Ezra began, all while motioning downward with his head as the others turned their bodies towards him._

_"Do you ever feel out of place." Jane sang while looking around and acting like she didn't know where to go._** [which she pulled off in the crews opinion.]**

_"Like somehow you just don't belong," Mark started and without pause Andrew finished the sentence, "and no one understands you?" They both finished with Ezra and Jane turned towards them and a sad but understanding looks on their faces._

_"Do you ever wanna run away?" Ezra nodded towards Jane._

_"Do you lock yourself in your room?" Jane smirked and nodded towards Mark._

_"With the radio turned up so loud," Same sentence finishing as before, "that no one hears you're screaming." Andrew finished._

_"No, you don't know what it's like." Ezra shook his head no._

_"When nothing feels alright." Jane._

_"You don't know what it's like." Mark, without sentence finishing that time._

_"To be like mmeeeeeee." Andrew sang._

_Then they started the chorus, in which they all but ditched their instruments for they made a play back track _**(hehe, rhyme)**_ for them to use during the chorus._

_"To be hurt." Ezra and Jane had their hands crossed over their hearts when they sang the word 'hurt'._

_"To feel lost." Mark and Andrew looked around with a sad/scared expression on their faces when they sang 'lost'._

_"To be left out in the dark." Ezra and Jane then clicked on hidden flashlights._

_"To be kicked, When your down." Mark pretended to kick Andrew who was kneeling on the stage._

_"To feel like you you've been pushed around." Jane and Ezra bumped into each other, but we're making it look like they pushed each other hard._

_"To be on the edge of breaking down." Mark and Andrew where standing on the edge of the stage, looking one gust of wind from falling into where the audience would be._

_"And no one's there to save you." Ezra and Jane pretended to struggle against an unseen force before rushing towards Mark and Andrew. Each pulled one back._

_At the fake confused faces of Andrew and Mark, Ezra said, "What? We need you for the rest of the song!"_

_Mark and Andrew just looked at him in fake annoyance for the audience and sang, "No, you don't know what it's like."_

_Then they all bowed mockingly with smiles on their face as they sang, "Welcome to my life."_

_"Okay, I think all we need, the rest of the song is relatively similar." Jane commented._

**(I've decided not to tortrue you with the entire song)**

_"I'll record the rest of the songs tonight! At the concert! We're gonna do awesome!" Ezra said excitedly._

**(I'll just torture you with the other songs! XD!)**

_Andrew smiled, "Yeah, our acting/dancing is as good as our singing."_

_"Pineapples." Mark said randomly, everyone looked at him and had real confusion on their faces. "What?" He asked._

_"Oh, just nothing." Jane said._

_"Crap-" Jane glared at Ezra, "-eronies?" Ezra tried to save himself, but Jane still playfully slapped his arm. "My datapad is gonna die! Bye journal!"'_

* * *

Everyone sat in quiet thought for a moment until Sabine broke the silence, "For kids so young, they were pretty good."

"Yeah, a little more work and the're golden." Hera commented.

Zeb hummed in agreement, but didn't say anything.

"I wonder if the video from the're performance at the party is on here." Kanan addressed no one imperteculiar**(?)** as he spoke.

"Let's find out." Hera said as chopper hit play.** (How down es chopper hit play?! I can't work anything on my phone if I have GLOVES on! What the heck?! Also, tootsie-pop commercial. Hehe! XD yay!)**

* * *

**["Hi Joe!"~Sabine. "Whose Joe?" Kanan.] **

**(A/N: Joe would happen to be the line break, Kanan. Don't ask. Just don't.)**

_The camera was going in and out of focus on Mira and Ephraim, Ezra's parents', faces. When it finally focused, the datapad was turned towards the small home made stage once again. But now, it was flooded with colorful lights, decorations, and a large banner that read "HAPPY 11TH BIRTHDAY JANE!" In capital letters and kid handwriting. Up on stage, were Jane, Ezra, Andrew, and Mark._

_Ezra was at his keyboard and such, Mark at his drumset, Andrew at his guitar, and Jane rocking back and forth on her feet at the main microphone while running tests. All the lights were turned off so no one could see the stage shortly after the video started._

_suddenly the pad was placed on a table and Ephraim walked up infront of a large group of kids and adults. "Alright everyone!" Ephraim classed his hands together, "we have some special performers, emphasis on 'special', here tonight! Ladies and gentlemen! Please give it up for... The EMPIRE!"_

**[wha? ~ crew]**

_The pad was whipped so it was facing the darkened stage. Fluorescent lights suddenly flooded the stage again in a blur. Suddenly, four soldiers in Imperal uniforms marched out next to the stage in a single file line. They stopped, marching in place before somehow bounding while marching up the steps._

_Once the soldiers were on stage and in the light, one could clearly tell that something was different about the uniforms. The uniforms were white, but with random blotches of color covering them. The helmets of two were white, while the other two were rainbow colored in neon._

_The soliders, who were standing side by side on the stage, suddenly turned and ran to the position that Ezra, Jane, Andrew, and Mark had been occupying a few moments prier. After tweeting the equipment, they all stood straight in unison._

_All of the soldiers pulled off their helmets in unison as well. Jane and Ezra emerged from the rainbow colored helmets, while Mark and Andrew were revealed from the white trooper helmets._

_"HHEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOO EVERYBODY!" Jane yelled into the microphone, just like she had in the kids practice earlier._

_The crowd, that had been silent up to that point and since Ephraim said the name 'the Empire' was suddenly bursting with life as everyone ran to the stage with little kids bouncing up and down infront of the stage._

_"Hi," Andrew began, once everyone quieted down and everyone chuckled, "we are JAME. Yeah, I know. Weird name, right?" Andrew had gestured at the others as he explained, "JAME stands for Jane, miss birthday girl herself, Andrew, which is me, Mark, who is our crazy drummer, and Ezra, mister insane himself." The crowd chuckled at Andrew's description of his friends._

_Mark then picked up the role of speaking, "Okay, we're a new band that we recently put together so we hope you all like it! Songs we'll be preforming tonight include: Just one Yesterday, Angel with a Shotgun, and Day One. In that order."_

_Ezra cut in by adding, "You may not have noticed, but we added one of our tracks to the music that has been playing in the background tonight. The song Welcome to my life by Simple Plan was a cover done by us. All these songs are a cover and we might preform welcome to my life later if you want."_

_"So, LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Was yelled from Jane._

_"Says the party girl." Was Ezra's comment, "do you always have to yell into the microphone? ... Ya know what? I'm just gonna turn down your mic'."_

_"NO!" Jane whinned to Ezra._

_"Fine, but I _will_ do it!" Ezra pointed a finger at Jane. The crowd just watched this amused and the others in the band, aka Mark and Andrew, laughed._

_Once it was quieted down (again) Mark counted off. "One... Two... One, two, three, four!"_

_A guitar riff, and the band joined in as Andrew began, "I've though of Angels, chocking on their halos, get them drunk on ro-ose water." A pause, "see how dirty I can get them pulling out their fragile teeth, and clip their tiny wings."_

_Up to that point in the song, the band had been still as their only movements were the ones needed to play the instruments. Jane was helping out with the instruments that made the song unique since she wasn't leading this song. This all changed as Andrew sang the next lines, "Anything you say," Jane joined in with Andrew, "can and will be held against you." Ezra and Mark had their helmets back on. Back to only Andrew, "so only say my," Jane **(if you only see Jane, it means Jane joined in.)** "name. It will be held against you."_

_The lights flickered police colors, altering from blue and white to a flashing red, blue, and again** (Andrew alone means Andrew only) **"Anything you-" Jane, "-say can and will be held against you." Andrew, "so only say my na-ame."_

_"If heavens GRIEF," the lights flashed the full way to full brightness, temporarily blinding the audience as Andrew sang the word 'grief' loudly. "brings Hells rain." On the backdrop that was behind the stage, it showed a looped rainfall. Ezra was working some equipment along with Jane to make the sounds in the background. Like the person dub-steeping the word 'I'm' as Andrew continued._

_"Then I'd " Jane, "trade all my tomorrows for, just one yesterday." Then Jane echoed, "I know I'm bad news." And then Andrew sang_** _(almost like a mini back and forth)_**_ "For just one yesterday." Jane echoed, "I saved it all for you."_

_Andrew, "oh," Jane "I want to teach you a less-on in the worst, kinda way." Andrew, "still, I'd"_

_Jane, "trade all my tomorrows, for just one yesterday."_

_Jane echoed _**_(more back and forth_**_) "I know I'm bad news." Andrew "For just one yesterday." Jane echoing, "I saved it all for you.' Andrew finished the chorus with one more, "For just one yesterday."_

* * *

_**This is a time skip to the part of the song where Jane has a solo because I don't have the time to (and don't want to in general) type up the entire song with all the goofy things the band is doing. Yet I love the solo, so I'm typing it. HEY JOE!**_

* * *

_Janes solo was up, a spotlight was on her and she was center stage._

_"If IIIIIIIIIIIIII, spiiiiiillled my guts. The world wouldn't ever, look at you the saaammee waaaaayy. And now I'm heeeerrrreeee to give you all my loovvve."_

_The boys sang, "o-wo-oa-oh-oa-o-o." In the backround._

_Jane continued even though she hadn't stopped much, "so I can watch your face as I take it all away, away, away-ay-ay." As the boys sang in the backround again, ending the solo._

_Now the song was much more intense as it was reaching its end. "If heavens " Jane, "GRIEF" again with the lights like everytime, but not AS blinding as the first, "brings Hells rain." Andrew "then I'd" Jane, "trade all my tomorrows, for just one yesterday."_

_The back and forth, strikes again. Jane sang "I know I'm bad news." As an echoing response while Andrew sang, "for just one yesterday." As its response. Jane echoed, "I saved it all for you."_

_They both sang, "I wanna teach you a less-on, in," Ezra and Mark did the backround from Janes solo during Andrew and Jane singing, "the worst kinda way." Andrew, "still, I'd," Jane, "trade all my tomorrows, for just one yesterday."_

_Final back and forth strikes back. Mark and Ezra sang the backround as Jane echoed, "I know I'm bad news." Andrew, "For just one yesterday." Jane sang for the last time in the song while the backround came again, "I saved it all for you." Andrew finished, "Just one yesterday."_

_The band and crowd all sang the backround 'wo-ah' extended version (as seen in solo) four times as the song ended. Once the song ended, the audience erupted in applause._

_"Thank you! That was Just One Yesterday by Fall Out Boys." Mark said._

_"Next we'll be singing Angel With a shotgun. Jane will be leading this song." Andrew said._

_The crowd quieted as Ezra began the keyboard entrie to the song. The boys all started their, "oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah." And after the second or third time, Jane started the song, "I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun. Angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun."_

_Time skip through song. I love this song though I don't agree with all the lyrics but like I said, I don't have the time nor the patience to type up this entire song in my story. So, NEXT!_

_"... And I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight!" Jane finished the song and the crowd erupted into applause and cheers._

_"Thank you! That was Angel With A Shotgun by The Cab." Andrew said._

_"This next and final song we will be playing tonight unless requested upon is Day One. Amd the lead singer for this song is... Mua!_**(?)**_" Mark exclaimed._

_Everyone in the band rolled their eyes and it was clear even in the pads far away position to see._

_Andrew began strumming. _**(I love this song to the point I'm gonna right all the lyrics. PLEASE! Check out the lyric video for this song! It's AWESOME with pineapples on top!XD YAY!)**

_Mark had moved his drumset to center stage **(just pretend that on the backdrop, the lyric video is playing. But the music is provided by the band, of course.)**_

_Mark began, "well, I wish I had a short-term memory. Wish the only thing my eyes could see. Was the future being right infront of me. But I can't stop looking back."_

_**(Each sentence is equivalent to one line of the song. Most of the time, anyways.)** "Yeah, I wish I was a perfect picture of, somebody whose never not good enough. Well, I try to measure up, but I mess it up. And I wish it wasn't like that."_

_Mark then moved on to the chorus with the others singing this songs version of 'oh', "I wish I wasn't wishing anymore. Wish I could remeber that nobody's keeping score. I'm tired of throwing pennies in a well. I gotta do something. Here goes nothin'."_

_Then Mark got really into it. The band was already really into it to, but it brought the song to life, "it's day one of the rest of my life. It's day one of the best of my li-e-ife. I'm marching on to the beat of a brand new drum. Yeah, here I come. The future has begun! Day one!"_

_Mark started the next verse, "Well, every single day, your grace reminds me; that my best days are not behind me; wherever my yesterday may find me; well, I don't have to stay there._

_See, my hourglass is upside down. My someday soon is here and now. The clock is tickin'; I'm so sick and tired of missing out."_

_Mark sang the chorus again, "I wosh I wasn't missing anymore. Wish I would remember that nobody's keeping score. I'm tired of throwing pennies in a well. I gotta do SOMETHING! Here goes nothin'!" At this point, the entire band is beaming._

_"It's day one of the rest of my life. Its day one of the best of my life! I'm marching on to the beat of a brand new drum. Here I come. The future has begun! Day one!" A small break in vocals, "it's day one; and here comes the sun."_

_Mark than sang something that iif he was to sing with no expression, it would be a chant, "Every morning, every morning, every morning, mercy's new! Every morning, every morning, I will fix my eyes on you. Every morning," harmony began to come in stronger at this point in the song. "Every morning, every morning, mercy's new! Every morning, every morning, Suns coming up, the beginning has begun!" There was a downfall of note **(no, it was suppost to happen) **and a small beat of silence, then Ezra yelled, "YEAH!"_

_Mark then went and sang the second half of the chorus again twice, "it's day one of the rest of my life. It's day one of the best of my life. I'm marching on to the beat of a brand ne drum. Here I come. The future has begun! Day one! It's day one of the rest of my life. Its day one of the best of my life. I'm marching on to the beat of a brand new drum. Here I come. The future has begun! Day one!"_

_Right as Mark sang 'day one'** (not the entire song, the part you just read.)** the others in the band began with this and Mark joined in, "Starting over, I'm starting over; starting over, I'm starting over, starting now. I'm starting over; I'm starting over, starting now! Starting over; starting over, starting now; I'm starting over."_

_By the end, Mark had been soloing and the rest of the band was harmonizing. **(it's an upbeat and uplifting song if you listen to it. Just reading it, it seems kinda creepy.)**_

_"Thank you all for coming! That was Day One by Matthew West and we hope you all like it!" Jane yelled to the cheering crowd._

_"Have a great rest of the party!" Ezra yelled as he and his friends left the stage after bowing to the crowd. The datapad shut off.'_

* * *

"That was cute." Hera comment, she successfully kept back a squeal. But seriously, five year old Ezra. How is that not a LITTLE cute?!

"They were good." Zeb commented, though the crew doubted that Zeb would ever tell Ezra that.

"Yeah," Sabine agreed.

"Should we watch another? I don't think there will be anymore singing since they preformed." Kanan asked.

Chopper grumbled.

"CHOPPER!" Hera hollered.

Kanan yelled, "What?" At the same time Zeb asked, "What did he say?"

Hera just shrugged, "Pineapple."

The other crew members shared confused (or confuzled) looks.

Hera shook her head, "he said he wanted to watch another one."

"Then why did you yell?" Zeb asked.

"He said it in a very... Creative, way." Hera said carefully.

"Oh." Was the crews response.

"Let's watch another!" Sabine yelled and pressed play before anyone could object.

* * *

_Ezra was walking down the hall and he seemed to have had clicked record to make a normal journal entrie. Ezra was talking about different things. This, that, a little of that, maybe that story we all know we have when we cut our hair, or maybe that one stupidly obtained injury._

_Either way, Ezra was walking down a hall._

_"So, later today my parents are taking us out for dinner and I am SOOOOOO excited! Oh! Then afterwards! Their taking me and Janes family to the MOVIES! I can't WAIT! I'm gonna eat popcorn at the movies, and chocolate, and drin-" Ezra was suddenly cut off as a hissing sound cake from the lamp he had walked past and the one he was about to._

_""Wha?" Ezra asked as he walked over to the one lamp. The bulb was clearly broken. Then Ezra went to check the second one and the bulb looked fine. Ezra tried to turn the lamp on and being the five year old boy he was, wouldn't give up until the stinkin' thing was on!_

_Ezra kept Turing it on and off with no prevail. Just before Ezra seemed like he was going to give up, the lamp burst into flames!_

_So of course Ezra did what any five year old would do in that situation. He screamed. "MMMOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYY! DDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDYYYYYYY!"_

_Then Ezra did what a normal five year old wouldn't do, sfter finding that his parent weren't home of course. Ezra stopped and looked at the fire. The fire wasn't spreading and seemed to be going down. Ezra unplugged the lamp and picked up the broken peices, the fire that was consuming the lamp not daring to lick and spit towards Ezra._

_Ezra had dropped the datapad, but it was clear that Ezra stuck his hand out behind him and a cup suddenly went into it. Ezra poured the water from the cup onto the fire since the lamp was unplugged and began to pour some sand/ dirt from outside onto it._

_Once the fire was out, Ezra cleaned it up and walked back to the pad like nothing happened._

_"Well, _that's_ over with." More or less._

_"So, anyways. We're going out tonight and I don't want to lose my datapad, so I'm leaving it here." Ezra finished, "BYE!" And the datapad clicked off.'_

* * *

"That was..." Kanan started.

"Different." Was Zeb's response.

"Unusual." Was Sabine's.

"Unexceptible." Was Hera's

Droid beeps was chopper and Hapera nodded her head at whatever the droid had said in agreement.

"I can't _believe_ that they left Ezra at home alone!" Hera exclaimed.

"Well, they did do broadcast frequently. They couldn't always be there, but they were usually." Sabine defended Ezra's parents, knowing that if he cared for them to much for them to have had been neglectful of him.

"Let's watch another." Zeb suggested and he hit play.

* * *

_'This time, the pad clicked onto Ezra and Mira sitting side by side over a book that Ezra was reading out loud._

_"Ephraim, turn that off! Ezra needs to focus!" Mira exclaimed._

**["EXCACTLY!"~Kanan]**

_Ephraim hmphed from somewhere behind the view of the datapad. Ezra looked up at his dad and laughed. Pure joy in his electric blue eyes. Mira turned the camera to review Ephraim._

_Ephraim was making silly faces towards Mira and Ezra. Ezra was giggling uncontrollably._

_"Ephraim! Stop! I JUST calmed him down!" When Mira looked between the two and seemed to deduct that they weren't gonna stop anytime soon she hmfed, "ugh, why do I even try?"_

_Ezra and Ephraim shared a look with each other and looked at Mira grinning mischievously._

_"Oh no. You better no-" Mira was cut off by both boys jumping towards her and tackling her to the ground. Ephraim and Ezra were tickling her and they all were laughing. Though Mira didn't seem to have much choice._

_The table the pad was on was bumped and it was knocked sideways to the floor. From a sideways view, Ezra and Ephraim tickled Mira for a while longer before Mira and Ephraim teamed up to tickle Ezra. Ezra was laughing uncontrollably. They all were. They soon stood up, still smiling and hugged while joking._

_"Well, I guess that's all the schooling your gonna get today Ezzy." Mira said while kissing Ezra._

_Ezra just smiled and ran out of the room. Mira and Ephraim exchanged knowing glances while smiling._

_"Oh, looks like Ezra forgot to grab his datapad." Ephraim picked up the datapad._

_Mira and Ephraim walked into the living room where Ezra was sitting on the ground playing with some spare parts and sitting next to the piano._

_Ezra's back was to his parents and Ephraim handed Mira the datapad as he 'snuck' up behind Ezra. As Ephraim reached Ezra, ezra looked up while smiling. Ephraim grabbed him and 'threw' he over his sholder while Ezra squelled in joy._

_Mira stood to the side watching, then set the datapad down on the table. Ephraim had transferred Ezra onto his back so Ezra was riding piggy back and Mira came up behind him and tickled him._

_The Bridget's continued to play in that manor until finally they settled and Ephraim remebered the pad._

_"Hey Ezzy. You might wanna turn off your datapad or it will die." Ephraim pointed to the table._

_Ezra hopped of the couch and ran over smiling while he turned it off.'_

* * *

"Aww..." Hera cooed.

"See, nothing to worry about." Sabine gestured to the datapad with a carefree grin.

Chopper beeped.

"After this video, we should get something to eat." Kanan said.

"Yeah, and this time, let's ALL go. I DON'T want a repeat of 'intruder'." Zeb deadpanned at Sabine. Sabine just waited for Zeb to turn his head before shooting him with the dart gun again and screaming, "INTRUDER!"

"She's not gonna drop this. Is she?" Kanan muttered to Hera who just shook her head.

"Why you little!" Zeb hollered.

"Shhhhhhh!" Hera shushed, "I'm pressing play!" Hera pressed play.

* * *

_'This time, the entrie opened on Jane and Ezra sitting on the ground and looking at the screen of the datapad, then a holoprojector(? I don't know if those exsistannce ?) and back at the datapad._

**["what did they do this time?"- Sabine sighed.]**

_"Okay, so we made a montage of Ezras 'specialness' over the past few weeks and we're gonna record it." Jane informed._

_Ezra huffed, "More like _you_ made a montage of _me_ and _my_ embarrassing moments." Ezra barrier his head in his hands. Then laughed, "but after watching it, wow. It was pretty funny."_

_Jane smiled at Ezra then turned the one datapad to face the projector._

_The video, no, sorry, _**_montage _(?)**_, began. Happy Ezra?_

_Eza was running through a maze and found his way out first._

_The lights exploding when Ezra walked into a room._

_Ezra finishing random peoples sentences._

_Ezra jumping super high._

_Ezra turning directly towards a person who was trying to sneak up on him._

_Ezra fighting and anticipating the next move of the person._

_Ezra answering someone before they ask.  
With his back turned to them.  
Really?!..._

_All of those things, on multiple occasions, were in the montage. Ezra claimed that he seemed to just know which was to turn in the maze, the lights thing would sometimes happen because of faulty wiring or a power surge, the sentences were coincidences, jumping was just something he was good at, he had good hearing, he was good at reading people, lucky guesses. Ezra kept brushing it off as nothing._

_Jane kept laughing and Ezra would occasionally nudge her to shut her up._

_"Come _on_ Ezra, it's funny!" Jane said. Ezra tried to look hurt but ruined it by laughing._

_"Ugh, well that's all for this montage entrie." Ezra said, then as a side not, "I dont really like these." Then with a smirk towards Jane, "next montage is about you. BYE!" Ezra yelled while turning the camera off. The last shot was of Janes shocked face with Ezra smirking next to her.'_

* * *

**Okay, before you read my old authors note (that is still true) I'd like to point out that while I'd love to say that I'll be updating more frequently it is sadly not true. You see, I'm still in school. Eighth grade, to be exact. I also happen to be in advanced classes with a senior reading level. I'm not telling you this to brag, and honestly I'll probably slap myself later for saying all of this. The point is I have to take math Keystones and three finials along with two more concerts, a music festivals for three things, and play the Saxaphone in a Memorial Day parade in my home town all by the end of this month so I'll be busy. I'll try, and I mean truly try (even if there is no try) to update all my stories. Sorry, but hey at least I'll be constantly updating over summer! :D Now for my happy pineapple note...**

**Ugh! Finally finished! That took forever and a pineapple! My mind was like: hey, maybe if you keep subtly mentioning Day One by Matthew West, they will look up the lyric video. And I was like: that. Would. Be. AWESOME! I love that video brand song but you don't have to watch it. Everytime I see a song in a Fanfiction, I HAVE to listen to it. It's just something that's me. Like PINEAPPLES! XD THANKS FOR BARING WITH ME! Til next pineapple!**


End file.
